topcatfandomcom-20200213-history
Top Cat (Gold Key) 18
Top Cat (Gold Key) 18 is an issue of the ''Top Cat'' comics series from Gold Key Comics. Its issue date is April 1966 and its cover price is twelve cents. Stories Top Cat Starring: Top Cat Summary: Taxi driver T.C. gives a ride to Marvel the Invisible Man, who pays his fare with invisible money. A Cad in Cat's Clothing Starring: Top Cat Guest starring: Al Catraz and The Gang Summary: The gang abandons helpful T.C. for a new leader, Al Catraz, because he seems even more beneficent than Top Cat. They tear down the alley fence to build him a boat to spread his help around the world, but when it falls apart in the ocean, A.C. abandons them to save himself. They apologize to T.C. and to the fence's owner, and when they help build a new one, they are rewarded with a cruise. The Cat-Catcher Caper Starring: Top Cat Guest starring: Bully Dog, Officer Dibble and The Gang Summary: Bully Dog disguises himself as a lawyer and reminds the dogcatcher of an old law still on the books, that he has to catch cats too. When he catches T.C., the rest of the gang hides in the storm drains. T.C. uses his wit to escape and joins them. They are reminded of the city's other heroic cats through history and wonder why such a law against cats was ever passed. T.C. goes to City Hall and discovers that there is no such law, but there is a law about protecting cats, so when Dibble arrives, T.C. asks him to do his duty and protect the cats from both the dogcatcher and Bully Dog. Home, Sweet Home (Story feature) Starring: Pixie and Dixie Guest starring: Mr. Jinks Summary: Pixie and Dixie need a vacation from running from Mr. Jinks. They visit a hotel down the street but soon find that there's no place like home. Top Cat Starring: Top Cat, Brain Summary: Pursilla enjoys Top Cat's serenade, but not for the way his banjo sounds. Top Cat Starring: Top Cat, Choo-Choo Summary: Chooch referees a boxing match between T.C. and a bulldog, and tells them to come out swinging. Top Cat does, on a swing. Monsters by the Dozen Starring: Mr. and Mrs. J. Evil Scientist Summary: Junior has brought home about fifty stray monsters. J. Evil asks the doctor if it's normal for a boy to bring home so many strays. Thinking he's talking about pets, the doctor says it's perfectly normal, but to make sure they have enough room. J. Evil digs a pit in the back yard and moves into it, leaving the house to the monsters. On with the Show Starring: Top Cat Guest starring: Officer Dibble and The Gang Summary: The cats start a theater in the alley, but Dibble objects. They continue their plans anyway and con him into participating by telling him of their investors. Dreaming of stardom and money, Dibble agrees to play the villain in their melodrama. When he asks about his pay, T.C. says they perform for the love of acting, not money. Dibble asks about the investors and T.C. explains they supplied the costumes, the props, and the stage, and also the tomatoes that are thrown at the villain. Alley Artist Starring: Top Cat, Benny Guest starring: Officer Dibble Summary: Benny shows T.C. his latest artwork, a framed copy of the Mona Lisa. Top Cat is amazed. When he sees several other reproductions of old masters, he rushes to the art gallery. Dibble is working there part-time as a guard and helps convince them to show Benny's work for a share of the profits. Benny fills the gallery with empty frames he made; he had only used the cheap painting reproductions from the store to fill his real artwork, the frames. Top Cat Starring: Top Cat Summary: Top Cat's cousin Cuthbert is staying at Tabby Tower, but T.C. doesn't know where that is. He asks a policeman who doesn't know either, until he remembers a stack of ash cans in a nearby alley. Category:Comic Books Category:Issues Category:1966 Category:Top Catalog